nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Dear Old Nicki
|writer = Onika Maraj, Daniel Johnson |producer = Kane Beatz }} "Dear Old Nicki" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her debut album Pink Friday. The song details Minaj's change from her formerly-dominant alter ego, Nicki Lewinsky, to her current ones, remarking that the changes were necessary but questioning whether her old friend will ever return. ''Pink Friday'' Diaries In Nicki Minaj's iTunes Ping, Nicki began a "Pink Friday Diaries" initiative wherein she gave her own insight on the conception, development, and meaning of a selection of songs on her upcoming album; her entry on "Dear Old Nicki" is as follows: Lyrics 1 Maybe you died 'cause everybody ask me where you at I try to channel you in hopes that I could steer you back But it's like every intersection we just missed each other You got your fans waitin', tell me you ain't six feet under And tell me that you comin' back and you just took a break Maybe I blamed you for everything that was my mistake In hindsight, I loved your rawness and I loved your edge 'Cause it was you who talked me down from jumping off the ledge Your earings bamboo, your long nails too Your BMW everytime you came through You was the braveheart, you stole Wayne heart You never switched it up, you played the same part But I needed to grow, and I needed to know Were there some things inside of me that I needed to show So I just deaded you, left you in all black But dear old Nicki, please call back Hook You told me, you'd come when I needed you And you said it so sweetly, I believed you But I'm standing here calling, I can't see you But I am holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you To that 2 Yo, did I chase the glitz and glamour, money, fame, and power? 'Cause if so, that will forever go down my lamest hour I should've kept you with me, gettin' at them nameless cowards They was no match for you, couldn't defeat your prowess I had to make them changes, I hoped you understood You see for every bad, I did a ton of good But you was underground, and I was mainstream I live the life now that we would daydream My only wish is you come enjoy it with me Get on them conference calls, go meet the lawyers with me The money came yeah, tripled and quadrupled it But I still miss us when we was just on some stupid shit And it's still fuck the media, they ridiculed you, never believed you They just deaded you, left you in all black But dear old Nicki, please call back Hook And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you To that And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you And yes I'm holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you To that Category:Songs Category:Pink Friday Category:2010